Question: Daniel had to do problems 35 through 62 for homework last week. If Daniel did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 35 through 62, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 28. We see that Daniel did 28 problems. Notice that he did 28 and not 27 problems.